Grandpa Higurashi
|name= |image name=Grandpa.jpeg |kanji=じいちゃん |romaji=Jii-chan |literal meaning= |literal meaning 2=Sunset |viz manga=Grandpa |english tv=Grandpa |birth= |age= |death= |status=Living at the shrine |occupation=Shintō priest Shōsetsu InuYashaInuYasha no Tsubo |species=Human |gender=Male |eyes=Black |hair=Gray |skin=Fair |family=* Grandma Higurashi * Mr. Higurashi * Mama Higurashi * Kagome Higurashi * Inuyasha * Sōta Higurashi * Buyo |abilities= |weapons= |anime debut=1 |final act= |manga=1 |movie=1 |game= |japanese voice=* * |english voice= |imagecat=Images of Grandpa Higurashi }} '|じいちゃん|Grandpa}} is the paternal grandfather of Kagome and Sōta Higurashi; as well as the father of Mr. Higurashi and father-in-law of Mama Higurashi. Grandpa often covered for Kagome's prolonged absences at school with interesting, and often absurd, excuses, which make Kagome's friends worry a lot about her. History In the manga, it is revealed that Kagome's mother is his daughter-in-law who moved to Higurashi Shrine after tragic death of his son and his wife. During the story Grandpa continually tries to inject some education of the history of the family shrine into everyday life – even to the point of discussing the "history of pickles," much to Kagome's dismay. Grandpa maintains the shrine grounds, buildings, the sacred tree, handles offerings, and the various Shinto religious ceremonies that are required. He tries to bring in some income to pay the bills by selling various religious paraphernalia, such as the Sacred Jewel key chains (日暮神社 四魂の玉 キ一ホルダ一). He is skilled in handling objects brought to him that need to be blessed, cleansed, or sealed. His abilities save him from death. But Grandpa's powers are clearly overcome by Inuyasha as he breaks through Grandpa's Ofuda – or "written oracles". Although this could be because Inuyasha is only hanyō, it could also be because his charms don't work at all. He revealed to Kagome how to destroy the Shikon no Tama, but she dismissesed him lightly. Physical description Grandpa is identified by his clothing as a traditional Japanese , apparently the current custodian/guardian/caretaker/owner of the Higurashi Shrine which has been in the family for generations. Relationships ;Mr. Higurashi Grandpa's relationship with his son is unknown. However, it is clear that he and Grandma were worried about his son's future and still mourns his son's death after being killed in a car accident, having his son as an only child. ;Grandma Higurashi His relationship with Grandma and mother of his son is unknown, it is clear he missed his wife. Grandma, along with her son, was also killed in a car accident. ;Mrs. Higurashi Although she is the wife of his deceased son, Mrs. Higurashi treats Grandpa like a father, even though he's her father-in-law. ;Kagome As Kagome was his first grandchild, he cares for her a lot and tries to teach her about traditional stuffs. He also lied to Kagome's classmates about her illness, which makes Kagome upset and embarrassed. ;Sōta Sōta was Grandpa's second grandchild who was born after the death of his son and wife. He wanted Sōta to become a Shinto priest. Grandpa seems to almost be a father-figure to Sōta since his father passed away; the two often spend time together. ;Inuyasha Grandpa doesn't like Inuyasha very much, thinking he is reckless and annoying. He once hired Inuyasha to worked part-time at the Higurashi shrine, then fired him when he knocked over some shelves. Manga vs. Anime * In episode 11 of anime, Grandpa battles with the Noh Mask in the fire on the shrine, which caused him to get hospitalized while in manga, he got food poisoning. Trivia * He has a rather bad habit of giving so-called genuine demon artifacts to Kagome or Sōta as gifts, which annoys both of them; he also sometimes feeds them to Buyo. This apparently is something he never learns from, even after scolding from Kagome. * , who voiced both Grandpa and Buyo, passed away due acute subarachnoid hemorrhage, leading to take over his voice acting roles.; who's also known for voicing as Diddy Kong. Media appearances * Chapter 3 * Chapter 7 * Chapter 8 * Chapter 23 * Chapter 25 * Chapter 35 * Chapter 172 * Chapter 332 * Chapter 411 * Chapter 494 * Chapter 512 * Chapter 520 * Chapter 530 * Chapter 553 * Chapter 554 * Chapter 555 * Chapter 556 * Chapter 558 Anime * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 3 * Episode 4 * Episode 11 * Episode 12 * Episode 20 * Episode 21 * Episode 29 * Episode 38 * Episode 47 * Episode 48 * InuYasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time * Episode 56 * Episode 60 * Episode 62 * Episode 69 * Episode 75 * Episode 78 * Episode 89 * Episode 90 * InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass * Episode 97 * Episode 100 * Episode 127 * Episode 128 * InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler * Episode 137 * Episode 148 * Episode 160 * Episode 167 * Episode 1 (FA) * Episode 3 (FA) * Episode 18 (FA) * Episode 19 (FA) * Episode 21 (FA) * Episode 25 (FA) * Episode 26 (FA) }} References ca:Avi Higurashi de:Opa Higurashi es:Abuelo Higurashi ja:じいちゃん zh:爷爷 Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the modern era Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Priests and Priestesses